The timeline
The Timeline Year -19 ''- The war of the first begins'' ''- Votums husband and child are killed'' Year -2 ''- The Mortuus' use the plague to thin the land from all magic'' Year 1 ''- Votum becomes the god of punishment, known as: Poena'' ''- The purge expedition of the Sacers ends'' ''- Simia Botan flees towards what would become Foedus.'' *'Year 650' ''- Salvus Origo is born'' ''- The third city war begins'' ''- The Circle is forged'' ''- Davon Qoyo is born'' * Year 663 ''- Qarx Louvus is born'' ''- Ducion Liciano is born'' ''- Lecta is born'' ''- Aithen Louvus turns immortal'' ''- The gods' first round of manes are born (Qarx, Lecta, Zephirron)'' * Year 668 ''- Raptus Mataru is born'' ''- Alen is born'' ''- The gods' second round of manes are born (Raptus, Alen, ???)'' * Year 672'' '' ''- Ducion's parents are imprisoned'' * Year 681 ''- Project Duro is initiated'' Jonsey * Year 682 ''- The rebellion of Vastus bombards the Vastus Prison'' ''- Ducion Liciano joins the Murderers Pact'' ''- The scale of the Murderers Pact is doubled'' *'Year 683' ''- Tutela is born'' ''- Kailey is born'' The gods' third and last round of manes are born (Tutela, Toroun, Kailey, ???) *'Year 684' ''- Project Duro ends'' ''- Salvus Origo and the survivors of Project Duro return to Cortus and inform the king of the Murderers Pact '' ''- Ducion becomes the leader of the Murderers Pact and renames it the Renegades Pact'' ''- The Renegades Pact goes into hiding and employs the Southern Guards (a mercenary group) as their visible wardens'' *'Year 685' ''- The Origo Rebellion is founded'' ''- The Pact war begins'' *'Year 686' ''- A major Rebellion stronghold in Spatium is destroyed'' ''- Alacer dies'' ''- Raptus Mataru joins the rebellion'' *'Year 687' ''- The city of Austellus falls by the hand of the Renegades Pact'' ''- Michelle Furyhold dies'' ''- Qarx Louvus joins the Origo Rebellion'' ''- The Origo Rebellion declares war on the Cortus Monarchy'' ''- A large group of Rebellion members are kidnapped by the Southern Guards (rescued the same year)'' *'Year 688' ''- Qarx meets Zephirron'' ''- Zephirron and Qarx holds secret meetings and explore the potential of their mane-forms'' ''- Attacking a minor Southern Guard encampment, Qarx and Zephirron discovers each others' affiliation'' ''- Zephirron and Qarx face each other, revealing their mane-form to Jirak, Salvus and Ducion'' *'Year 689' ''- Qarx accidently gives the Pact useful information, causing an large-scale attack on the Rebellion's main base outside Pratum '' ''- Jeremmy Gord dies'' ''- Aliesa dies'' ''- Qarx's court sessions declares him innocent and lets him go'' *'Year 690' ''- Altoriss joins the Origo Rebellion with his former monarchy soldiers and forms the Rebellions first division; "The emerald Warden"'' ''- Salvus Origo dies'' ''- Zephirron dies'' ''- Qarx Louvus becomes the leader of the Origo Rebellion'' ''- Jirak Lightbringer becomes second in command of the Origo Rebellion'' ''- The Southern Guards are eliminated'' ''- Toroun Louvus is born (unintended mane)'' ''- Toroun is kidnapped by Margo Spiro and later enslaved by Hector Morgan'' *'Year 691' - The Origo Rebellion negotiates peace with the Cortus Monarchy - Pact scouts discover the Sacer-Islands west from Foedus - The Emerald Warden establishes camps in Spatium and investigate Mortuus' and Sacer ruins. ''- Haqusha is born'' ''- Raptus Mataru leaves the Origo Rebellion'' *'Year 692' ''- Ducion is taken in by the Rebellion and is then forced to kill his wife, Alecia.'' ''- Qarx infiltrates the Pact with the help of Ducion and meets Jonsey, Morgana, Vilbur and other influential pact members. '' ''- Toroun gets his eye caught out by Hector Morgan'' ''- Qarx is let to believe Alen killed his family and plans his assassination'' ''- Jonsey and Morgana announces their wedding'' ''- Qarx and Ducion joins the wedding and unsuccesfully tries to kill Alen during the afterparty'' ''- Upon fleeing the scene, Qarx ends up killing Vilbur and finds out that Ducion was the one to lead the attack on Austellus'' ''- Qarx flees Pact territory and returns to the rebellion'' *'Year 693' ''- Qarx is accused of corruption and is imprisoned by his fellow rebels'' ''- Qarx transforms into his mane-form during his execution and gains the respect of his fellow rebels.'' ''- Jirak hunts down the remaining Qarx-sceptists and executes them.'' ''- The jungle islands are discovered by the Emerald Warden'' *'Year 694' ''- Raptus Mataru begins attacking coast-establishments owned by the Pact and Rebellion.'' ''- Laevis Potentia becomes leader of the Verums, as he kills his master'' ''- Patere Zwaun hunts down the last few botanians, leaving only Simia Botan alive.'' ''- Patere Zwaun reveals the existence of the Verums to the king'' ''- Patere Zwaun is captured and tortured to death by Laevis Potentia'' *'Year 695' ''- Qarx and a select few rebels explore the jungle islands and meet Tutela '' ''- Tutela shows her mane-form to Qarx in secrecy'' ''- Tutela informs the rebellion of the purpose of the manes'' ''- Tutela shows the rebellion the gong'' ''- The pact arrives at the jungle islands and begins a major battle against the rebels'' ''- Ducion Liciano uses the gong and becomes a mane'' ''- Tutela is killed by a group of renegades'' ''- The pact takes over the jungle islands and pushes back the rebellion'' *'Year 696' ''- The Verums assault Pratum and fail miserably. 90% of the cult is destroyed and they're forced back into hiding.'' *'Year 697' ''- Verum remnants, including Laevis Potentia, use quantities of the Alius left by dead verums to bomb and destroy the center of Pratum.'' ''- Laevis Potentia locates Simia Botan and turns him into a mindless, Infected Human. '' *'Year 698' ''- Execution of King Cado.'' ''- Fall of the Cortus Monarchy'' ''- Rebellion annexation of Pratum'' '' '' *'Year 701' ''- Battle of Mors Pontem '' ''- Toroun Louvus Furyhold flees the torture-camp'' ''- Zelphara dies'' ''- Jirak Hearthbringer dies'' ''- Leon Aporio dies'' *'Year 715' ''- Qarx and the remnants of the Origo Rebellion scout Temple of Spatium.'' ''- Qarx becomes the last Cortusian Seer '' ''- Ducion Liciano dies'' *'Year 716' ''- All cities in Cortus become independent states.'' ''- Toroun Louvus Furyhold becomes mayor of Vastus.'' *'Year 717' ''- Odium invades Cortus'' - Ardent Union is founded. ''- Vastus is destroyed.'' ''- Raptus Mataru's fleet is destroyed.'' *'Year 1514' ''- The Seer War begins.'' *'Year 1627' ''- Qarx and Aithen clash at the Soulgate.'' ''- Aithen dies.'' ''- The Soulgate is destroyed.''